Season 3 Alternate Ending
by Mrs.DamonSalvator95
Summary: The Sheriff and Isabella are defeated. England is at peace once more. A cause for celebration within the Gang is in order. One-shot. With Robin, Guy and Allan. Read inside for more info. May be continued.


**Author's Note:- I didn't like the way season 3 ended so I wrote it a bit differently. *Spoilers* Robin survived the cut to his neck because Guy never gave Isabella the poison. Gisbourne survived because he was never down in the tunnel and Allan survived because Isabella never became Sheriff so she could not pardon him. This will be a one-shot until I can think of some actually story lines. Thank you and I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: All copy write goes to the BBC. I do not own this show.**

Prologue:-

Another day had set over the trees of Sherwood once again. Nothing had changed, the gang had once again cheated death and they were now sitting around their little campfire. They had a cause for a celebration. They had somehow managed to blow up the Sheriff, Isabella and the whole of Nottingham. Their main concern now was what would be Prince John's next move? Its not like he could raise Nottingham to the ground because just hours before that's exactly what they had done.

They had been quite busy that afternoon. They had a mission ahead of them and that was to find a safe place for all the men, women and children. Well, what was left of them anyway. Many had celebrated in their own way and fashion. The peasants could not do much but clap and cheer and dance. A thought was spared for all those that hadn't lived to see this magnificent day.

Those from Nottingham may return the next day, but some had left all too early. They wanted to get on with their lives and thanks to the Sheriff, they now had gallons and gallons of food to give to all those that had lost their home today. It was once again up to the outlaws to see that the family's that had suffered got the riches that they deserved. Maybe not riches, but a peaceful life that lay ahead of them.

Robin held up his mug for a toast and so did the villages and of course his faithful gang that followed him everywhere. There was of course a new addition to the gang.

Archer was good with a bow, but excellent with any other weapon he chose to use at the time. It made Robin happy to know that if he wasn't around anymore, than Archer will be the next one to be leader. After all he was younger and he had much less to live for. Archer never knew his family, so at least he didn't have to worry about anyone else but himself. The gang was his family now. He had also gained something that no one could ever take away from him-his brothers.

Gisbourne too was celebrating the death of the Sheriff and his sister that in the end, he never loved. He was saddened because things could of turned out very differently for them all. He did not have to worry about watching his back anymore because he now had no enemy's. Instead he found his true friends and family and he now fought alongside Robin, not against him. Funny that, once there was a time where he would of given anything for Robin to be killed. He was even more amazed at how Robin forgave him for killing his dearly beloved Marian.

"I know you didn't even love her in the end, but I am sorry that your sister was killed." He had said to Gisbourne that night around the fire.

"No loss, but I have gained something. Something that I was very deprived of all my life. Friendship and family. Thank-you Robin of Locksley."

"No problem, brother."

The two shook hands at their newly reformed friendship. Wandered over to join his two brothers, a smile spread across his face.

"So, whats your plan now that there's no Sheriff to run from? I mean, you can go home you know." Archer asked, wondering what he would do next.

"No." Robin replied as he looked at the two men's face staring at him in disbelief. Robin's face slowly turned into a huge grin and then, a laugh. "We can all go home." he continued.

"Surely you want to be rid of us after today?" Guy asked, slightly surprised at his offer.

"Be rid of you? My own flesh and blood? I do not think so brothers! What sort of noble man would I be if I did not give my own brothers a home?" he grinned, a little amused by their reactions.

They all hugged, brothers in arms once more.

"Brothers." They agreed, letting each other go. Robin placed his hand in the middle, along with Archer's and Guy's.

The rest of the gang wandered over, joining the close knit circle. They too placed their hands inside. "We are Robin Hood!" the gang shouted all at once. Little John let out a large belch, earning laughter from everyone, which filled the tall trees around them. They were joined as a whole, together again as a gang. Robin Hood's gang, but whom were no longer outlaws.


End file.
